Lost and found
by Wandering outlaw
Summary: Some days, its a fight to survive, others, its about what you have, and how easy it is to lose that you take for granted.
1. Chapter 1

Kolvus the wolf put a hand to his aching head. What had happened? Groaning as he tired to pick himself off the ground, the wolf took mental note of his surroundings. The "camp," if you would call it that, which was once a small collection of huts and tents in a somewhat large forest clearing with a running river nearby. Was now something akin to a ghost town. One of the huts had been smashed in, what had been a tent before was now torn in several places and in a tree branch. Anything else was either destroyed or it broken beyond repair.

Picking up a pair of fallen twin hook swords, Kolvus couldn't stiff a frustrated growl from escaping his lips. Planting himself on the river bank, the wolf took off his mask, bent down, and took a long drink from the water. Feeling the refreshing cold liquid pour down his dry throat was nothing sort of relaxing. Taking a good a look at himself in the water's reflection, Kolvus groaned, he had once been a normal gray wolf, but now his left cheek had a bloody smear and he had a black eye to boot. Fortunately, he had no time to grovel on his looks, hearing a moan from one of the destroyed huts, Kolvus put his mask back on and moved to where the sound had originated.

"Hey?" Koluvs called out to whoever was inside the thing that was once called a hut. "Anyone there?"

A female voice answered him,"Hello? Someone help me, I can't move."

Taking a step inside the ruined building, Kolvus saw the owner of the voice, a female snow leopard. Liu, if he remembered correctly. She was trapped under some wooden rubble that had looked collapsed on her.

"Kolvus!" Liu gave a sigh of relief,"Oh thank the maker."

"What happened?" Kolvus asked.

Liu answered swiftly,"When the fighting started I ducked in here for cover." She began to push the wooden off of her, "Hurry, get these things off me!"

Kolvus grabbed one of the ends and shifted the plank off of Liu,"Fighting? We were attacked?" He asked as he offered a paw to Liu, who gladly accepted.

As Kolvus pulled the snow leopard up, Liu expression raised a brow."You mean don't remember do you?"

The wolf simply shook his head.

Liu's paw went to her chin "Oh boy..."

"What?"

She motioned him to come outside with her.

"I don't need to tell you that we're bandits, the genshi clan, right?" Liu asked as they walked

"Nope" Kolvus answered easily.

"Do you remember anything at all?"

"I remember being punched, does that help?" Kolvus remarked sarcastically.

Liu scowled but nevertheless, continued."We had just manged to capture some wandering travelers," She pointed to a few broken cages. "We were planning on selling them, but one of them must have escaped somehow. Because a few days, Tigress of the furious five appeared with a detachment of rhino guards."

"Wait," Kolvus said,"Why would she need the rhinos? Isn't she the strongest of the five?"

"I don't think she needed them in that sense, I think they were there to to round up everybody and take them to jail." Liu explained with a shrug,"Although that doesn't explain why we weren't taken."

Kolvus didn't either, although if he had to guess...

"We got lucky." Kolvus said, stumbling across the answer, "You were inside the hut when it collapsed, they must've thought anyone inside died, or nobody was in there."

"That seems somewhat careless." Liu commented.

It was Kolvus' turn to scowl,"I don't know why, but for some reason they missed you."

Liu nodded, although she didn't seem entirely convinced, "What about you? How come they didn't find you?"

Kolvus shook his head in frustration,"Look, I don't know why I didn't get caught. But as far as I'm concerned it doesn't matter." He said flatly.

"But it does matter!" Liu argued,"Why didn't they find you?"

"I DON' T KNOW!" Kolvus yelled from anger,causing Liu to take two steps back out of fear."Look." He said, regaining control of his feelings,"I don't know why I was captured, but at this point, it doesn't matter."

Liu nodded at his point,"Argeed, but we may want to leave." She looked at his swords,"You know how to use those?"

Kolvus grinned under his mask,happy that they changed topics,"As well as the next guy." he said with a shrug. Then eyed her up and down,"What about you? What can you do?"

Liu picked up a fallen bambo staff, then with a dazzling display of skill, tossing it into the air, Liu spun on a heel, turning in a complete three sixty, Liu caught it with ease, then suddenly whipped around with the staff extended. Within a instant, Liu had it brushed against Kolvu's neck."As well as the next guy." She said with a slight sparkle in her eyes. As well as mimicking Kolvus' own words.

Just then, however, a flock of crows suddenly flew from a nearby tree. Implying two things, either the guards were back, or somebody else was coming, and honestly, neither Kolvus nor Liu wanted to find out who was coming.

Nodding to each other, both the wolf and leopard took off in a sprint to the northern mountains.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there folks, name's Wandering Outlaw, although you can just call me outlaw for short. You know, I have to say, I kinda made this on a whim and I think I didn't put enough effort into it. Oh well.**

**Oh, and if you're wondering where Kolvus came from, I based him off the ninja wolves in the Kung fu panda video game, which strikes me as weird, because ninja were Japanese, not Chinese. In any-case however, if you haven't played a game, you can try to find a walk-though of it somewhere online. Like a let's play video, or something. **

**If you do have the game, then you have an idea of what I'm talking about.**

**Anywho, I taken enough of your time. I hope you enjoyed this fic and please, review. They help me with what I should write and such.**

**Goodbye and may whatever deity you worship help you among your road. And if you don't have one, then good luck in your life!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: With thanks to AnimationlovBWMS, for his/her review. To clear some of your confusion, yes, Kolvus and Liu are on the "darker side of the playing field." They are bandits after all. So you might see them rob someone in future chapters, but for now, survival is their main concern. So without furture aduo..**

* * *

"The valley of peace," as it is called, could possibly be the missed name valley in of all China. Maybe it was called that because of some past history. Kolvus didn't know, only that if one wasn't careful. "The valley of peace" could become their grave. If bandits didn't do you in, then either natural causes or your own stupidity would be the end of you. Now,granted, one could establish a decent life as a farmer, or merchant in the main village under the watchful eye's the kung fu masters. The same went with the surrounding farms around the valley. But anywhere else was bandit country.

The irony didn't escape Kolvus nor Liu, as they were now trekking across a harsh mountain path under a cloud filled night sky. As another blistering cold wind blew into the duo's fur, Liu couldn't suppress a shiver. As of now, she was envious of Kolvus' own fur coat. Who, in his own mind, couldn't blame her. Being a wolf, that meant a number of things that came natural to his species. One of them, was a much thicker fur that easily took the blunt of any chills that happened to cross him. Sadly the same couldn't be said for Liu's, however. While she was a snow leopard, she would be fine in a snow like enoivrment, hence, the name of her species, but sadly, they weren't in the snow, and it had rained the night before, drenching the two.

Letting a sneeze out, Kolvus could only pity the leopard and try to find a place for the night. But it seems fate had it out for the two wandering bandits, for any home they came across was filled with animals that would most likey try to kill them, report them, or kick them right out. And any home that wasn't occupied was too run-down to be of use. But at that point, it didn't matter, on the eastern mountains, the golden beams of the rising sun could be made out if one squinted hard enough.

For some, this might be a welcoming of good tidings, but for the wolf. It couldn't be worse then the devil himself came out and took the slasher away. The daylight meant a few things. One, better vision, two, most creatures were awake during the day, and finally, a night without rest meant that the two would be unprepared for attacks of any kind. Namely, other bandits.

No honor among thieves, after all.

"Suns' coming up." Kolvus informed Liu, should the female be unaware.

"I know." She answered grimly. They had started this journey about a day before, just about when their camp was razed and their comrades taken. When the initial shock wore off, the two quickly realized the scale of the situation they were in. They had no food, barely any clothing, and only two hook swords and a bamboo staff. While having weapons would help them fend off attackers and grab things out of trees, lunging them around was not a good idea.

Sighing, Kolvus could only walk forward and try to stay awake. Feeling the pangs of hunger set in yet again, Kolvus set his sights on finding some form of food. They had passed by a berry bush an hour, maybe more, before. But ultimately decided against eating them. They could have been poisoned, after all.

Hopping off the rock he had previously stood upon, Kolvus dared a look to the heavens, and saw what one might expect after a rain filled night. Clear skies, wet leaves, grass, and birds flying across the sky, happy to be able to soar amongst the clouds yet again. Yawning from lack of sleep, Liu followed her companion into the forest and onto the beaten path.

While most animals would suggest staying off the main road without sufficient numbers, as to avoid being ambushed by bandits and the like. The two weary travelers were desperate for food and shelter. Or anything that didn't wish them harm, for that matter.

As they walked, Kolvus tried to start a conversation,"So, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Liu said firmly, but a growling stomach gave convinced Kolvus otherwise.

"Don't worry, we've gone without food for a long time right?" Kolvus waved his paw,"So we're bound to get something soon."

This seemed to help Liu's spirits a litte bit, "I hope."

Kolvus once again pitied her, another thing about being a wolf meant having near inexhaustible endurance, and that's what kept him going most of the time. And, who knows, maybe snow leopards were the same. He didn't know. But maybe-

Water, rushing water.

A river.

Liu's ears picked up at the sound, being a cat, she had better hearing then wolves, who in turn, had a better sense of smell. Both areas shown in tandem as the two animals perked up at the prospect of a river, and a river meant fish. Fish meant food. And food meant better chances of survival.

Passing a trader's cart, they were promptly told where the river was, and, as such, ran to a nearby bank where a shack awaited them. At last, fate seemed to throw them a bone. A place to rest, food and drink, what could go wrong?

Setting their weapons down, Kolvus checked inside the shack, just a couple of pots and a hay bed.

Perfect. A place to lay low and rest.

* * *

A shadow moved among shadows as it crossed shack when the wolf left. When the wolf had first came in, it had failed, or even considered, doing a proper search.

Rookie.

Pressing an ear to the wall of the shack, he could hear two voices, an older, deeper one, the wolf, presumably, and a lighter, more focused one. It didn't know who they were, but they'd had trespassed on his property. Or, what counted as his. Turth be told, he had stumbled across it a few days ago. And had chosen to stay until he could figure out his next move.

One thing he couldn't believe is what a _ninja _was doing here. He had seen one since... No, he had left that past behind him.

Wait, the wolf, and his companion, were coming back.

* * *

Kolvus had been talking with Liu as to what they should do next. Kolvus voted to stay put for a few days to regain their strength. But Liu had voted that should keep moving after they fed and drank. To which both of them were promptly reminded that they had no net to help them catch fish. And so, both had agreed to check the shack for anything that would help them with their endeavour.

A damp, dirty light shone in through one of the many cracks in the roof. Giving off a poor, yet sufficient light for the two animals as they searched for rope, maybe a rod.

"Find anything?" Liu asked, turning over a pot.

"Nothing." Kolvus answered, dejected.

"I did." A new voice answered, and then Kolvus felt cold steel at the back of his neck,"I found two trespassers."

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Cliffhanger! Oh I can feel the hate. Go me. *Chuckles.* Well, can anyone guess who this newcomer is from? Come on, guess. Well, in any-case, the next chapter is going to shed some light on the new comer, and maybe have a fight between them. **

**In my own personal opinion, this chapter also seems somewhat lackluster to me. Oh well, maybe yours is different.  
**

**Anyway, goodbye and god bless! Or some people's case, good luck!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Liu noticed about Kolvus' attacker was that he was a brown mouse. But instead of the small mice that she was used to seeing, this one easily stood as tall as they did, but this isn't what surprised her, it was the fact he had a blade of razor sharp steel brushed against Kolvus' neck.

"Now then, just who the hell are you?" The mouse growled.

Kolvus tried to remain calm, "Just travelers." This was true to some regard.

"Just travelers? Sorry _ninja_, I don't buy it." The mouse said, spitting the word out as though it was venom.

Liu, seeing that the mouse was distracted by their conversation, tried to tackle the mouse, but either the weariness of the previous journey was taking it's toll, or the mouse expected that, for as soon as she moved, the mouse wheeled around and punched her in the stomach. Hard.

Bending over from the blow, Liu crumpled to the ground, hyperventilating.

"Liu!" Kolvus tried to reach her, but was stopped by the mouse.

"She'll be fine," The mouse said slowly, bringing the sword against the front of Kolvus' muzzle. "Now then ninja, what in the gods' name are you doing here?"

Kolvus gulped, "Just trying to survive."

The mouse was stubborn, "And why should I believe you?"

Kolvus glared, "Because we have no food and just came here to rest."

The mouse raised a brow, "What's your name?"

"Kolvus," He answered, then dared to ask, "You?"

The mouse was silent for a moment, and then answered, "Cain."

Liu, now recovering from the blow, tried to stand on her forepaws, but had to set herself against the wall.

"Cain huh? Nice name." Kolvus tried to be nice, but "Cain" looked offended.

"Hardly." He scoffed. "It was passed down from my bastard father."

"Look," Liu said, having recovered enough to speak, "Just put the sword down, it's not like we can hurt you."

Cain seemed to consider this, then nodded, and then with a swift flourish, the sword was retracted into its sheath.

"Thank you." Kolvus said, rubbing his neck where the blade was originally. The mouse didn't respond.

"So Cain," Liu said, trying to strike up a conversation that didn't involve getting their necks sliced, "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Cain redirected.

"I told you," Kolvus said, exasperated, "We're just trying to survive."

"Then why," Cain growled, "Should a ninja be away from his clan?"

Both Liu and Kolvus shared a look of confusion, which Cain picked up on, but didn't comment.

"Our clan was destroyed a few days ago, we were raided." Liu explained, "Our Clan is either scattered, or killed. We don't know. We've been looking for a place to rest ever since."

Cain nodded to this, and so Kolvus asked a question of his own, "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but what are you?"

It was Cain's turned to look confused, "A mouse."

Kolvus shook his head, "No, I mean _what _are you? You don't look like anything out of China." Kolvus said, pointing at Cain's robes.

"I'm a Ronin." Cain said simply.

"And that is?" Kolvus said, putting stress on his words.

"A wandering samurai."

* * *

After the initially hostile meeting, as it turns out, the samurai was actually somewhat social. But Liu soon found out, He was thick skinned, short fused, and hard to get along with. But she was used to this type of thing, she did live in a bandit clan after all.

As it turns out, the shack Cain was occupying had the necessary items for a net, but was yet to be put together. And sadly for them, none of them were proficient in fishing, so in a way, it didn't matter. But what did matter was the fact that there was now a roof over their weary heads.

Cain agreed to stand guard for the two as they drifted off to much needed sleep. Liu fell asleep the fastest. With Kolvus soon after, although, Cain noted, he slept with one eye open. Cain made a mental note to ask him how he did that. Taking out his Katana for inspection, Cain observed the black and gold handle. Somewhat torn, but still in good condition, all things considered. The blade had a few knicks in it. Although nothing a good sharping wouldn't fix.

Laying his back against the wall of the shack, Cain still had a few questions for the wolf. Namely, why in the world did he look like a ninja? And for the snow leopard as well, in the short time they spent talking, Cain had noted that Kolvus' had the makings of a leader, albeit a sarcastic one. While Liu had a mind of a scholar, but willing went into travel, and most likely fighting as well. After all, if it wasn't for the fact she was so tried, Cain might have missed her movements, and as such, would've been on the receiving end of her tackle.

But in a way, and Cain would be dead before he admitted it. He was some what glad he had met the two, traveling on the road by himself tends to make one lonely.

Cain stepped outside; the sun was about to set in the western mountains. That meant it was playtime for bats and other nocturnal creatures of the night. Half-moon was due today, if Cain remembered correctly.

* * *

Kolvus slept heavily under the lure of night, if anything was to be said about him, it would be the fact he rarely dreamt. To him, sleep came one minute, and was gone the next. Nothing in between expect darkness. Not to say he didn't dream, sometimes he did, but those were few and far. Besides, he liked the fact that he went without them, because of this; he was often well rested and ready for the day.

Liu on the other hand, dreamt a good deal of the time. Most of them were often weird, and failed to make sense. For instance, one time she dreamt of a monkey wearing a hat while dancing to a tune she didn't recognize. Needless to say, Liu kept these dreams to herself.

But their sleep was aburtly cut off when Cain's shaking of their bodies roused them.

"Get up." Cain ordered with a tone of iron.

Kolus blinked to clear his vision as Liu strutted, "W-what? Whats going on?"

Cain's hard stare chilled them to the core of his being.

"Bandits. The murdering kind."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, another hanger. But the next chapter will have fight scene, so maybe it'll be good. ****And yes, Cain is from japan. And I've slightly based that area off the Usagi Yojimbo comics. It stars a samurai rabbit, it's actually pretty good. So if you like Kung fu panda, or anything else that stars animals instead of humans, there's a good chance you'll like that.**

**Anyways, god bless. **


End file.
